


Voulez vous danser?

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магнус и Анн-Бритт просят Курта поучаствовать вместе с ними в песенном конкурсе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez vous danser?

\- Курт, да ладно тебе!  
Анн-Бритт и Магнус одновременно развели руками, явно отказываясь верить в то, что Валландер вот просто так возьмет и откажется.  
\- Нет! Я не умею петь! И зачем мне, черт возьми, это делать?  
Мартинссон было открыл рот, чтобы поведать Курту об истории музыки вкратце и о том, зачем с психологической точки зрения каждому человеку, независимо от наличия голоса, не помешало бы спеть хоть раз для себя дома и хоть раз - на публике, но, засомневавшись в непробиваемости аргументов, передумал. У него была идея получше.  
\- Потому что мы тебя просим?  
Хёглунд, поняв его стратегию, быстро изобразила просящий женский взгляд, уповающий на то, что сильный и уверенный в себе мужчина примчится на помощь, чтобы доказать, зачем Бог создал два пола. Конечно, все уже давно и так знали, что у женщины без всякого там Конана-варвара все схвачено или будет схвачено в ближайшее время, но прием по-прежнему работал. По крайней мере, Валландер передумал разворачиваться и уходить и решил хотя бы выслушать своих коллег.  
\- Зачем вам я? Вы что, вдвоем не можете поучаствовать?  
Какой хороший и правильный вопрос! Мартинссон думал об этом ровно пять минут перед тем, как предложить идею Анн-Бритт. Дело в том, что у конкурса песен на глобальном полицейском корпоративе были некоторые свои негласные правила судейства. Например, чем больше голосов было представлено в песне, тем априори больше очков получали участники. Не совсем честно, но ведь все об этом знали. Набрать четырех певцов было сложно, петь дуэтом - банально (и опасно в случае фальши), а вот три - было идеально. Почему же Курт? А вот на это у Магнуса были свои личные причины.  
\- Не можем, мы уже выбрали песню и нам нужен третий голос, - терпеливо пояснила Анн-Бритт, не вдаваясь в подробности. - И у тебя подходящий тембр.  
\- Я же говорю - я не умею петь.  
\- Ты очень мелодично орешь, Курт, так что мы знаем, что умеешь! - ухмыльнулся Мартинссон, пользуясь случаем, что рабочая смена уже закончилась, и он уже был одет в пальто, в любой момент готовый выскочить за двери управления прежде, чем Валландер успеет кинуть в него какой-нибудь ручкой. Бывало и такое.  
Курт, однако, только шумно засопел, раздумывая.  
\- Ты приходи в зал на репетицию завтра днем, на месте и решишь, - поставила точку Хёглунд, накидывая куртку. - Мне пора. Дочка ждет. До завтра.  
\- Эй, подбросишь меня? - спохватился Магнус, слишком занятый выискиванием на лице Валландера какого-то там решения.  
\- Конечно.  
\- До завтра, Курт. Мы ждем тебя в три!  
Мартинссон нисколько не сомневался, что Курт еще несколько минут стоял там, размышляя и крутя его отчет в руках, и не сомневался, что завтра Валландер явится в зал ровно в три часа дня.

 

\- Вы, должно быть, издеваетесь…  
Валландер смотрел на текст песни и все больше не верил своим глазам и в здравомыслие своих коллег. А эти двое еще и продолжали улыбаться!  
С каждой строчкой образ в его голове складывался все четче, а вернее два образа, в одном из которых была группа лохматых годов, под композиции которой он когда-то сам танцевал на дискотеках, а на другой - соседней - картинке он стоял на сцене с микрофоном перед несколькими управлениями Сконе, напевал веселый мотивчик в компании Хёглунд и Мартинссона, а потом позорно улепетывал со сцены и не показывался на работе еще с неделю. Конечно, Курт относился не особо трепетно к чужому мнению о себе, но, к сожалению, это не касалось абсолютно всех видов мнений. Две картинки абсолютно не хотели совмещаться.  
\- Как вы предполагаете, я буду петь на итальянском? Откуда вы вообще достали эту группу? Это слушали в мое время по радио.  
\- Мои родители слушали.  
\- Мои тоже.  
Анн-Бритт и Магнус почти синхронно пожали плечами.  
\- Это даже не ваша эпоха. Тебе вот вообще что-нибудь новое надо, какого-нибудь Рики Мартина, - Курт тыкнул в Мартинссона пальцем.  
Он не особо знал, какая там музыка была после восьмидесятых и вообще не отличал всех этих новых поп-певичек обоих полов друг от друга и ляпнул первого, кого вспомнил и более менее знал.  
Мартинссон только ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я не люблю Рики Мартина, к тому же он пел соло, - тут он призадумался над третьим аргументом, - и вообще он гей… Это намек?  
\- Ой, да ну тебя! - отмахнулся Валландер под смех Магнуса.  
\- Курт, мы правда долго выбирали. Это трио, и все три голоса у них хорошо выражены, к тому же все тембры разные. И нам подходят, - встряла Анн-Бритт. - Давай просто попробуем. А текст выучить - не проблема.  
Хёглунд запустила оригинал песни Ricchi e Poveri, которую им предстояло петь, чтобы они вместе послушали. Валландеру осталось только вздохнуть и приготовиться слушать.

 

Признаться, все было не так ужасно, как он себе представлял. На третью репетицию ему даже начало нравится. Они не то чтобы были очень похожи на оригинальное трио: у них был похожий набор тембров, но не точно такой же. Курта нравилось, что у них начинает появляться даже какая-то своя манера исполнения из-за этого. Им проще было не слепо копировать голоса с пленки, а вносить что-то свое, и все это гармонично сплеталось в их уникальный номер.  
В Ricchi e Poveri было трое участников, и самая низкая партия принадлежала самому старшему мужчине оттуда, в их случае так получилось, что эта партия досталась Магнусу - его голос был самым низким. Валландера этот обмен забавлял. Да и позициями они с Мартинссоном поменялись: тот явно неплохо разбирался в музыке, пусть и на уровне любителя и обычно он говорил им, где и что провисает, где они не дотягивают и сбиваются, и командовал, как им стоять или двигаться.  
Курта это совсем не раздражало - регулярные дыхательно-голосовые упражнения хорошо сказывались на настроении, и через неделю он и вовсе перестал жалеть о том, что подвизался на это. К тому же ему понравилось устраивать парные спевки помимо репетиций. Так как у них было два мужских голоса, чаще всего дуэтом они пели с Магнусом.  
В неформальном общении Мартинссон был гораздо менее напряжен и почти никогда не носил то серьезное выражение лица, что было ему присуще в управлении - разве что в моменты, когда он глубоко задумывался. А еще у них было гораздо больше общих тем, чем Валландер мог себе представить. Магнус много рассказывал о музыке в перерывах и иногда - что-то более конкретное про себя.  
Но главной напастью было то, что у Мартинссона были очень странные представления о личном пространстве. Он казался слегка отстраненным на работе, за редким исключением, на спевках же неизменно оказывался рядом с Куртом. Как и в этот раз.  
\- Давай еще раз, без микрофонов. Фонит жутко, - Магнус отбросил свой микрофон на стул.  
\- Потому что не надо было экономить и взять нормальные.  
\- Эй, это ты у нас тут сверху получаешь за звание, а мы с Анн-Бритт скромные младшие инспектора, и вообще у нее семья! - фыркнул Мартинссон в ответ, подходя к Курту почти вплотную. - Ну, что, готов?  
\- Готов.  
Мартинссон клацнул кнопкой аудиопульта  
\- Voulez vous  
voulez vous  
voulez vous danser?  
Ouesta musica ha il ritmo che piace a te!*  
Невероятно близко. Курт поймал себя на том, что вовсе не пытается вспомнить, когда ему вступать или какие там его слова, а просто пялится на двигающиеся губы Мартинссона. У слов простой перевод, а у него - незамысловатые желания. Слишком незамысловатые, чтобы рваться к какой-то там победе в каком-то там глупом конкурсе. Интересно, а как много хочет Мартинссон? Ему ведь наверняка одной только победы недостаточно… Не должно быть достаточно.  
\- Voulez vous  
voulez vous  
voulez vous danser?  
Che vuol dire ti va di ballar con me!**  
Курт просто не может бессознательно не откликнуться на этот призыв. Слова на автомате, без всяких мыследействий подхватывают мелодию, а сам он подхватывает Магнуса, вовлекая в сбивчивый танец по пустому залу. Петь на ходу, оказывается, сложно, они сбиваются, но ничего кроме улыбки это не вызывает.  
Песня длинная, и они прервались где-то на середине, оба раскрасневшиеся как после кросса, но явно довольные. Пока они отдышались, запись сменилась, и пошла следующая песня.  
\- Зачем ты меня позвал? - почему-то теперь Курт не сомневался в том, что сия гениальная идея принадлежала Мартинссону, но он просто обязан был спросить.  
\- Sarа perché ti amo***, - пропел Магнус вместе с Анджелой Брамбати, пожимая плечами.  
Валландер уже успел найти и запомнить перевод их песни, а вот перевода этой не знал, только фыркнул.  
\- Тебе бы только паясничать…  
\- Дома посмотришь. Поздно уже, - Мартинссон улыбнулся и начал выключать аппаратуру. - Подбросишь меня? Чертова мастерская все еще никак не может разобраться, что же не так с этой железной клячей!  
Они так и не выиграли конкурс, хотя их участок улюлюкал и аплодировал как бешеный. Курту этого было достаточно. Он победил еще задолго до конкурса, потому что в тот же день после той спевки он позвонил Линде и узнал перевод фразы. Интересно, можно ли теперь сказать, что он азартный и любит побеждать?

**Author's Note:**

> *(с итал.) Хочешь, хочешь, хочешь потанцевать? Музыкальный ритм тебе нравится!
> 
> **(с итал.) Хочешь, хочешь, хочешь потанцевать? Это значит, что ты хочешь танцевать со мной!
> 
> ***(с итал.) Потому, что я люблю тебя


End file.
